1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a fingerprint sensor and a touch device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A fingerprint sensor, which detects the fingerprint of a person, has been extensively used to determine the on/off of power and the release of a sleep mode in not only a door lock, which is conventionally widely used, but also an electronic device used recently.
Fingerprint sensors may be classified into an ultrasonic fingerprint sensor, an infrared fingerprint sensor, and a capacitive fingerprint sensor according to the operating principles thereof.
The fingerprint sensor may be manufactured by arranging electrodes and a fingerprint recognition driving chip on a substrate.
In the case of the fingerprint sensor, in order to detect the variation on a micro-cap, the distance between a sensing part and a chip must be short. However, as the sensing part becomes gradually away from the chip, the touch sensitivity of the fingerprint sensor may be degraded due to the noise resulting from the distance difference.
Further, in order to enhance the accuracy of the fingerprint sensing in the ultrasonic fingerprint sensor, the number of piezoelectric sensors must be increased. Especially, the number of piezoelectric sensors provided per unit area must be more increased in order to accurately recognize the fingerprint of a child and a woman having a significantly fine interval between ridges and valleys
Accordingly, there is required a fingerprint sensor having a novel structure capable of solving the above problem and a touch device including the same.